Happy April Fools
by Hazel1406
Summary: A short little fic of Rebecca deciding whether to pull a prank on Billy for April Fools Day or not.


Rebecca wasn't really sure if she should.

She looked at her hands that stood over her target.

_"Jill said it would be alright."_ Her mind reminded her. _"It's just a good joke we'll all have when we all arrive at work, besides, she said I'm not the only one who will be doing it."_

She stared at the cup of coffee in front of her.

_"But I'm not that cruel. . . . . ."_

Rebecca sighed and dropped her hands from the coffee.

"Rebecca!"

Rebecca gasped at the yell, and quickly got up from her seat and ran to the sound of the yell.

"What happened?" Rebecca asked once she arrived at the bedroom, and saw blood all over Billy.

She clasped her hands over her mouth and quickly knelt down beside him.

"Billy! What happened." She then shook her head. "I'll call an ambulance."

Just before Rebecca could even reach for the phone on the nightstand, Billy's hand had gripped her. Rebecca turned to look down at him, and saw that she was now smiling.

"Happy April Fools, dollface."

"You jerk!" Rebecca quickly stood up and looked down at him. "I actually thought you were dying!"

"Sorry, I just couldn't help it." Billy laughed once he got up and took off the shirt he had filled with some ketchup he'd managed to make seem like blood and tossed it over. He then walked towards the closet and took out a white button up shirt along with a black tie. "Now let's get ready to go to work. Offices don't work themselves you know."

Rebecca rolled her eyes from him and adjusted her work clothes, making sure there was no ketchup on it. "I don't know if you're idea of you and I alone in the storage room most if the time is actually work, Billy."

"Why are you saying it like we should stop?" Billy buttoned up the shirt. "You're always saying the complete opposite of that once we're in there, or am I going to have to remind you tonight?"

"Oh, remind me all you want." Rebecca said determinedly.

Billy winked at her. "Trust me, I will."

Rebecca gave an annoyed sigh and walked back downstairs to the kitchen.

The coffee still stood there on top of the counter, along with a light blue pill she had dropped when she heard Billy scream.

She picked up the pill, and then looked back at the coffee.

_"Drop it in!"_ Her mind yelled. _"He deserves it after he fooled you!"_

Rebecca smiled at her inner voice, for the first time agreeing with it.

She then dropped the pill in there, soon followed by another extra one from her pocket, and then closed the coffee with a plastic lid.

Once Billy had arrived downstairs, Rebecca innocently gave him his coffee, and kissed him like usual.

"Thanks, dollface." He said and then took a good drink from the coffee.

All Rebecca did in return was smile happily.

"You're welcome, honey."

"We better get going or we're going to be late for work."

Rebecca nodded and walked with him towards the car.

* * *

><p>Claire couldn't contain her laughter.<p>

It was all just going to be hilarious.

"Shhh, be quiet." Jill whispered as she looked over at the guys, who were all talking by the snack room. She then sat back down on her desk and looked across of her desk at Claire. "If you keep laughing, they might suspect what we're up to."

"Sorry." Claire apoligized, and then tried to straighten up. "I just can't imagine how awesome this is going to be."

Ada then stopped and leaned on the little wall on Jill's office.

"Is it all set?"

Jill nodded. "The guys in this building are, now all we have to know is if Rebecca didn't wimp out or anything."

Ada gave a slight smile. "Either way she does it or not, it's still going to be a hilarious view."

Claire stood up and organised all the papers on her desk.

She then looked over at the entrance of the office and spotted Rebecca heading their way, while Billy kept walking to join the other guys.

Once she reached the three women, she looked at them all in the eye, and smiled.

"I did it."

"What?" They said a bit loudly than they expected.

Jill quickly shushed them and looked at Rebecca. "What made you want to do it?"

"A sick joke he played on me." Rebecca then walked past them and to her office, which was right next to Claire's. "It was so sick he earned himself a second pill, too."

Claire gasped. "Rebecca, two pills cause a lot of power. Are you _actually_ willing to embarrass him?"

Rebecca nodded and set her purse and coat down. "He deserves it."

"I never actually thought you'd go this far." Ada said impressed.

"Well, I did." Rebeca looked over at Jill. "So when does the pill kick in?"

Jill reached into her coat's pocket and found the instruction. "Well, according to this, the normal pill doesn't kick in unless they feel they're in the mood, but this one, only kicks in in that of, no more than an hour." Jill then put the paper back and looked at the predicted timer she had. "But since you added an extra pill, he'll be the first one and the one who will be more noticed out of them all."

Rebecca looked over to where all the men laughed to themselves. She saw Leon, Chris and Steve as the other targets, but then she noticed Kevin and Carlos. She then looked back at the three. "What about Carlos and Kevin?"

"I already took care of that." Ada said and looked over to the coffee machine in which all of the guys were drinking out of.

Claire laughed a little. "Oh, this is going to be good."

"Ladies," Jill interrupted. "Time's up, now let's go get a closer view of the show."

"Oh, I've got my own area to see from." Rebecca said. "I'll see you guys after the _show_."

* * *

><p>Leon laughed. "Why didn't I think of that?"<p>

Chris shrugged. "Because maybe I actually take time to think up a good prank."

"Yeah," Kevin spoke. "Unlike you who let's Ada give you beauty care every night."

"Go fuck yourself, Rymand." Leon rolled his eyes.

Billy set his cup of coffee down, a strange feeling taking over him now. "Ugh, either something is wrong with the coffee or Rebecca made a mistake while making me my coffee."

Steve opened the coffee and looked inside. "It looks pretty normal, to me."

Carlos hen looked in it too, and then nodded. "He's right, nothing's wrong with it."

Chris then set his coffee down. "I don't know, I'm feeling a bit strange just from drinking the coffee here."

Kevin then set his cup down too. "Alright, you two are right, I'm feeling it."

"Shit," Leon walked over to the coffee machine and looked in, seeing nothing but plain coffee. "It's probably something that's in the coffee.

Billy walked over to it, and looked at the large amount of coffee. "I'll see if there's anything there."

Leon walked back and turned to see what Billy could find from the short distance along with the guys.

"Ugh," Carlos then set his coffee down, along with Steve. "Something is wrong with coffee that's causing this feeling."

Billy took out the beaker of copy and poor it in a big cup. As he pored it, he noticed a little blue thing a the bottom of the beaker once all the coffee was gone.

He held it in his fingers, and even though it was a bit disolved, and had ever actually used one of these, he knew what it was.

Viagra.

Billy smiled to himself at the sudden discovery, and turned around.

The guys got serious and jaws dropped once he turned around to face them.

"I think I found your problem."

"Well, uh, that's nice." Chris said a bit awkwardly. _"Shit, that's huge."_ He mumbled instantly after that.

Leon couldn't turn away. "Um, Billy. Uh. How do you feel?"

"Better now." Billy set the beaker down on the counter. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I don't know." Kevin said as he finally looked away and then turned back to look at him. "Maybe you should ask your dick since it's really willing to meet the world."

"What?" Billy then looked down, and was suddenly surprised to see the huge boner in his pants. He quickly reached for his coat at the other side and covered himself.

Well, this was embarrassing.

Everyoen began to laugh.

"Hey, I wouldn't be laughing either if I were you guys." Billy said a bit angrily, and held up the blue Viagra pill for them to see. "I found _this_ in the coffee you guys were drinking."

They stopped laughing, and then looked down, to only see almost the same thing, just not as worse as Billy.

They all quickly rushed to find something to hide behind, only finding nearby towels.

"How the hell did this happened?" Carlos asked.

A few giggles caused them to turn to see Jill, Claire and Ada standing by the doorway.

"Well." Ada spoke. "Looks to me like you've all been sickly April Fool'd by a true master mind."

"Do you know who's behind this?" Steve asked.

Claire smiled and nodded.

Jill then struck a pose. "You;re looking at them."

"What!" The guys yelled in shock.

"Oh, and just heads up." Claire said giggling. "This will usually last the whole day, so good luck, today."

"Now that's just not fair!" Leon yelled.

"Jill I'm sorry,a bout this morning." Chris then said frowning.

Jill smirked. "Well, we _are_ even now, so you're forgiven."

"Wait." Billy said confused. "I drank my own coffee from home, how is it I ended up this way, too?"

"Well, I don't know." Ada answered.

"Maybe you should go ask Rebecca." Jill said.

Billy then understood it as he quickly walked to the storage room at the other side of the offices.

He wasn't surprised to Rebecca standing there, bitting her lower lip as attempt of not to laugh.

Billy sighed and looked at her in the eye. "Rebecca, did you this?"

Rebecca took a long breath, and then smiled. "Happy April Fools, Billy."

"Agh!" Billy tossed his coat to a corner, and then pointed his index finger as if he were lecturing her. "That was too far, Rebecca. I did not expect this from you."

"Well, now you know I will get even if you mess with me." Rebecca then walked to the door in which Billy stood in front of.

Billy quickly closed the door behind him and locked the door. "Just where do _you_ think you're going?"

"Work." Rebecca simply answered.

"Oh, no, you're not." He gently pushed her against the wall in the storage room and leaned his face into hers. "Now that you gave me this big _prank_, I think it's my turn for me to _teach_ you a lesson."

Rebecca smiled, aware his fingers were now wandering up her skirt, only causing Rebecca to play with his hair. "Oh, really, now?"

Billy nodded.

She knew what was his next move, and then what followed after that, but this time, Rebecca knew it would be slightly different.

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, a short fic of an April Fool's joke I read somewhere of the internet, and just got influenced to write about.<strong>


End file.
